prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Wayne
| birth_place = Hampton, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Phil Brown Preston Quinn Tully Blanchard | debut = August 10, 2002 | retired = }} Damien Wayne Kostyal (December 18, 1971), better known by his ring name Damien Wayne, is an American professional wrestler. He is a former 2 time holder of the NWA National Heavyweight Championship and former holder of the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship. Professional wrestling career Wayne made his debut August 10, 2002, teaming with T.E. Brown against then VCW Tag Team Champions Greg Steel and Idol X. Wayne has competed in WWE, Ring of Honor, and Full Impact Pro, where he was a member of The Heartbreak Express. NWA DAWG Wayne made his Dangerous Adrenaline Wrestling Gladiators (DAWG) debut February 19, 2011, retaining the NWA Continental Championship against Vordell Walker. On May 14, 2011, at Squared Circle Wrestling Alliance in Eden, North Carolina, Damien Wayne defeated Chance Prophet for the NWA DAWG Championship. He has gone on to defend the championship 50 times to date in Eight separate states, to challengers such as Julio Dinero, Johnny Calzone, DJ Hyde, Vordell Walker, Kahagas, Cueball Carmichael, Gunner, CW Anderson & Marty Jannetty. On November 2, 2012, Wayne was involved in an eight-way elimination match for the vacant NWA World Heavyweight Championship. The final two competitors consisted of Wayne and longtime rival Chance Prophet. NWA National Heavyweight Champion Kahagas then inserted himself into the match. From this distraction, Wayne was able to eliminate Prophet, but would go on to be defeated by Kahagas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Black Diamond'' (Gorilla press into a powerslam) **Spike piledriver **Diving elbow drop **Diving leg drop *'Signature moves' **Big boot **DDT **Corkscrew elbow drop **Figure four leglock **Hangman's neckbreaker **Delayed vertical suplex *'Managers' **Baby Doll **James J. Dillon **Preston Quinn *'Nicknames' **'"Mid-Atlantic Bad Ass"' **"Mr. Mid-Atlantic" **"Black Diamond" *'Entrance themes' **"Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie **"All I Do Is Win" by DJ Khaled **"Suicide Messiah" by Black Label Society Championships and accomplishments *'GOUGE Wrestling' **GOUGE North Carolina Championship (2 times) *'NWA CIW' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) — with Lance Erikson *'NWA EDGE' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA DAWG' **NWA DAWG Championship (1 time) *'NWA Fusion/NWA Virginia' **NWA Continental Championship (4 times) **NWA Virginia Tag Team Championship (1 time) — with Mike Booth **King of the Mid-Atlantic Tournament (2010) *'NWA Pro' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling' **NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) — with Lance Erikson *'Old School Federation' **OSF Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'301' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Squared Circle Wrestling Alliance' **SCWA Championship (1 time) *'Vanguard Championship Wrestling' **VCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **VCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) — with Mike Booth External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1971 births Category:2002 debuts Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Virginia alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Mountain State Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Presents alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Premier Fighting Sports alumni Category:NWA New Beginnings alumni Category:NWA Carolinas Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association Superstars Of Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:NWA East alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Old School Federation alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA War Zone alumni Category:NWA Championship International Wrestling alumni Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:GOUGE Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Arcadian Wrestling Association alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni